The Dare
by Elememtal1000
Summary: Four creatures get drunk and play truth or dare.


Iparu the shape sifter, Viqtarr, Staluk, and Blazier were at a bar in Kiru City, having a couple of drinks and telling war stories. All of them already had at least ten shots in them, so they were acting like what must guys would act like drunk.

"Hey, guys lat's play truth or dare!" shouted Staluk.

"What's the rules?" asked Blazier.

"Simple, if you pick truth then you have to answer a question truthfully. If you pick dare, then you have to do the dare." said Staluk.

"Let's do it." said Viqtarr.

"What if one of us doesn't want to do one of the truth or dares?" asked Iparu.

"Then he will have to call pass and drink a frambuesa cocktail." said Staluk.

"But that has the most alcohol you can get in a drink!" said Iparu.

"Well, actually that's the most alcohol you can get in the Overworld. There are drinks in the Underworld with way more alcohol in them." stated Blazier. The other three creatures didn't know how Blazier would know something like that.

"Well, are you going to play, Iparu or are you a coward? asked Staluk.

"I'm no coward!" shouted Iparu.

"Good then let's start. Viqtarr, truth or dare?" said Staluk.

" Dare."

"I dare you to punch yourself." Viqtarr thought that was stupid, but he did it anyways. After a few more dares, truths, and shouts it came down to the last dare.

"Iparu, truth or dare?" asked Viqtarr.

"Truth."

"Ahh, come on Iparu. You have been doing truth all night, pick dare this time." said Staluk. Iparu already had three of those cocktails and now he couldn't think straight.

"Alright, I chose dare." he said.

"I dare you to," Viqtarr had to think of a really good one for the shape shifter," to turn in to Intress and kiss Maxxor!" he said. Blazier, whom was drinking at the time whin Viqtarr said it, did a spit take all over Staluk. Staluk was not a happy pony.

"I can't do that! I call pass." said Iparu. He looked at the bartender." Bartender give me a frambuesa cocktail."

"Sorry Sir, thanks to your buddies I don't have enough ingredients for one." said the bartender.

"Now you have to, Iparu." said a still wet, Staluk. "Or you can't come to guy's night again."

Like I said before, Iparu already had way to much to drink and could not think straight.

"I'll do it!" he proudly said.

"Alright, let's get going to Maxxor's place." said Viqtarr.

* * *

They finally made it to Maxxor's castle, it was not easy to walk as far as they did drunk. They had to stop a few times, because Blazier needed to throw up.

"Alright now ,Iparu, you go inside turn into Intress and kiss Maxxor." said Staluk.

"And what will you guys do?" asked Iparu.

"We'll stay out here tell you come back." said Staluk.

"But why do you not want to come with me? How will you know I did do it?" asked Iparu. Staluk looked over to where Viqtarr and Blazier were at. Blazier had his head in a trash can blowing up chunks and Viqtarr was trying to help him.

"I don't think Blazier can walk five feet away from that trashcan, Viqtarr and I should stay here with him. Besides I'm sure we will heard about it tomorrow anyways." said Staluk.

"Fine." said Iparu. He went inside the castle, which was not heard, the guards know who he was. Now that he is inside the castle, he turded into Intress and went to Maxxor's study.

He walked in the room, while Maxxor was looking at the map.

"Intress, what are you doing here at this time of night?" asked Maxxor.

"I come to see you." said Iparu as Intress. Iparu keep walking tell he was a foot away from Maxxor, who was still sitting in his chair.

"I don't understand. . ." Maxxor didn't get to finish his sentence. Iparu had grabbed hold of his short and gave him a quick kiss. Maxxor was dumfounded.

"See you later." said Iparu as he ran out the door. Maxxor just stud there, unable to think.

Iparu, now in his own form, ran out of the castle to where the others were at and throw up in the trashcan next to Blazier, which he was still throwing up too.

"So did you do it?" asked Viqtarr. Iparu wanted to punch him in the face.

* * *

The next day at Maxxor's chastle, Intress was going to see Maxxor about the top secret plan to attack a Mipaden base. She walk into his study.

"Maxxor, were you able to make a plan with the map we gat from-" she did not finish her sentence. Maxxor had raped her around his arms and gave her a kiss. Intress punched him so heard that he went flying acrus the room, hitting the wall and making the bricks crack. She was so angry that you could see the stem coming out of her ears, she turd around and walk out the room.

"What did I do?" asked Maxxor, who was now in extreme pain.

* * *

I don't drink, but I watched must of the hangover movies, so I think I did a good job with this.


End file.
